


My fears, my lies

by zeroism



Series: Kingdom Hearts Drabbles [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining, Post-Kingdom Hearts III, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 16:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17749532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroism/pseuds/zeroism
Summary: Riku grimaces— he doesn't want to be having this conversation, not with her, not now, after everything. Maybe not ever. "What am I supposed to say, then?"Kairi offers him a small smile, one that is tinged with sadness. "The truth."Riku and Kairi have a quiet conversation on the beach.





	My fears, my lies

"Riku," Kairi calls out, voice near drowned out by the crashing waves, "what... is Sora, to you?"

He stills, for a moment. "Sora is..." The answer is difficult to find within himself, and he hopes Kairi doesn't notice the way he hesitates, the way his throat closes before he can spit out the words. "He's like a brother to me."

But she shakes her head, scooting herself closer to him on the trunk of the tree. "No. Riku, don't lie," and her tone leaves no space for refutation. "You can lie to Sora, you can even lie to yourself, but please, not to me."

Riku grimaces— he doesn't want to be having this conversation, not with her, not now, after everything. Maybe not ever. "What am I supposed to say, then?"

Kairi offers him a small smile, one that is tinged with sadness. "The truth," she answers, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "After all we've been through... I think you deserve at least that."

As if making him talk about it was some sort of huge favor. Something  _ he _ had to do, and not something for her own satisfaction.

"Sora is," he sucks in a shaky breath. "He's the sun that brings me warmth and comfort when I step outside, the moon that lights my way in the darkness. The constellation that gives me direction when I'm lost and don't know what my path is," and Kairi is listening, attentively, even as she can see his cheeks flush and his voice distort with pain and longing. "He's the sky that hangs the stars for me, Kairi. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

There's a moment of silence, heavy and uncomfortable, and Riku is about to yell when Kairi clears her throat. "That was... descriptive," she smirks at him, making his cheeks flush even deeper. "You never told him, did you?"

"...No. He deserved to be happy," is his explanation, but he screws his eyes shut. "With you."

And she actually  _ laughs _ at that. "Oh, Riku. I never stood a chance."

Riku doesn't understand what she means, but he sobs quietly into her shoulder either way.

**Author's Note:**

> (banging pots and pans) let riku and kairi interact!!! explore kairi's blunt and fearlessness!!! nomura you lazy bum!!!


End file.
